The Threesome Experiment
by SoMuchLoveInALovelessWorld
Summary: Penny, Sheldon and Bernadette share a passionate night. OT3, of course.


**Author's Note: Bernadette is single in this fic.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any character associated with it, no copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

"Oh Sheldon! Fuck…fuck… yes!" Penny groans as her climax overtakes her. Three more hard thrusts and he joins his girlfriend, spilling into her with a growl that echoes through her apartment. He rolls away from her, lying on the rumpled sheets, controlling his harsh breath and pulls Penny to his chest. Six months together and he still manages to surprise her every night: new positions, sex toys, role-play, among other things that always make her come like she's never came before. She knows he is a perfectionist, but his wild, sexy side is a welcoming turn of events.

"This was good… very good…" he says still a little breathless, combing his fingers through her long hair, "Are you satisfied as well?"

"Yes… very much," she sighs, exhausted, "You're amazing, Dr. Cooper."

Sheldon smiles, holding her closer, "Penny… do you want me to do something else… do you have any unfulfilled sexual desires?" he asks, looking into her eyes.

"What? No… no…" she denies vehemently, but as the seconds pass, a thought comes to her mind. A hidden, secret thought that makes her belly quiver and she shudders involuntary.

"I know that you're lying, Penny. Tell me what it is," he demands, sitting against the headboard.

Damn you, Sheldon Cooper.

She lays her head on his lap, eyeing him nervously, "I had an experience… some years ago… and I want to repeat it…" she licks her lips, "I want a threesome. You, me and another woman."

He stares at her in shock for a few seconds, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Then he clears his throat, "Really? I didn't know that you were interested in this kind of activity… I guess… I guess we can do it."

Penny can't hide the smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "Are you sure? I don't wanna make you uncomfortable or anything…"

He silences her placing a finger on her lips, "Penny… I'm fine. Besides, I'm curious about this particular act…" he grins, "Do you have someone in mind?"

Her boyfriend has the same fantasy as several thousand other men: he wants to watch and participate in some girl-on-girl action. Interesting. She turns her head and kisses his already semi-hard member. "I do. Do you remember Bernadette?"

Sheldon shivers when she starts to fondle his balls. "Oh… that tickles…" he protests mildly, "Of course I remember her, I have an eidetic memory… she is the short, blonde microbiologist who works with you at the Cheesecake Factory …. why her?"

Penny bites his hipbone softly. "Because I know she is into girls… we made out at a party… do you like her?"

The answer literally slaps her face: his dick is throbbing against her cheek as he groans deeply. "I'll talk to her tomorrow." she says before engulfing him with her mouth one more time.

XXX

They are sitting on her couch, watching some Star Trek episode. She can see him glancing at her from the corner of her eye; Bernadette should be here any minute now. Last week, when Penny asked if she wanted to join them, she promptly said yes. The two girls talked about the details of the future encounter, the do and not-to-do list, giggling excitedly.

(_Knock, knock… Penny_)

Sheldon jerks unconsciously and turns off the TV, looking at Penny with startled eyes. She stands up, pats his shoulder reassuringly and opens the door smiling. "Right on time. You look great."

"Thank you, Penny. Good evening, Sheldon." She is wearing a black short-sleeved midi-dress with a great cleavage and scarlet high-heeled pumps.

He greets her shyly and crosses his legs while Penny and Bernadette sit beside him.

"Do you want some wine?" Penny offers.

"Yes… wine is a great start," the smaller blonde winks at him.

XXX

After two bottles of white wine, things start to look promising: the girls are talking about their jobs while Bernadette gently caresses Penny's bare leg. Sheldon watches the scene with interest, observing how small Bernadette's hands are and how Penny shivers at her touch. Suddenly, the two women are kissing, mouths slightly open, tongues colliding. He unconsciously touches his penis, moaning at the beautiful sight. Penny stops the kiss laughing and looks at him, "Kiss her."

Sheldon swallows hard and stares at Bernadette, who is now without her glasses and waiting expectantly, grinning at him. He slowly leans closer to her and she puts her hands around his neck, kissing his jaw, his chin and finally his lips. The kiss starts chaste, but when her tongue strokes insistently at his lips, Sheldon doesn't hesitate to grant her entry. He rests his hands on her waist, savoring the faint taste of alcohol and a little bit of Penny on her tongue. Her breath starts to quicken and she places her fingers over his chest, rubbing his lean muscles softly, making him sigh into her mouth. Sheldon breaks the kiss, panting lightly, looking down at Penny who is now on her knees in front of him, caressing the bulge through his plaid pants. "Look how hard he is, Bernadette…" she smiles at her friend, sneaking her hand inside his briefs, "I told you he's huge…"

He gasps when Penny frees his swollen cock, stroking it gently and pushes his pants and underwear down so they are pooled around his ankles. Bernadette sits on the floor, taking off his shoes, socks and trousers leaving him naked from the waist down. She hugs Penny from behind, nibbling on her earlobe while her hands fondle her breasts delicately. "Yes… he has a hell of a dick… you lucky girl!" she snickers and pinches her hardening peaks. Penny gulps, turning to her and they kiss again. Sheldon watches the girls with heavy-lidded eyes, bucking his hips against Penny's unstoppable hand; she just discontinues her movements when Bernadette pulls the top away from her body and licks her breasts, suckling on the nipples, getting them stiff and hard as she arches her body towards her mouth, moaning loudly.

Penny grabs her head and bites her neck firmly, gliding her hand across her thigh, her crotch, reaching her damp thong and slides a finger inside Bernadette's core, making her grasp her breast harder. Penny adds another finger, pumping faster as her friend squeals and looks at Sheldon's erection with lust. She stills her hand, gazing at Bernadette with an amused face, "Do you wanna a taste?" she asks seductively, gripping his dick and pointing it at her, "He's delicious."

Bernadette happily accepts the offer and the girls switch positions, the microbiologist now between Sheldon's long legs while Penny stays by her side, facing him with a smile. The tiny girl touches his shaft softly, running her index finger up and down, before kissing the moist tip. Sheldon groans and places his hands on her shoulders, trying not to hump her mouth. Penny sits on the couch again, takes his shirts off and does the same with the rest of her clothes, nibbling his neck and smirking at Bernadette, who bobs her head up and down, almost deep-throating him. When she feels his legs start to tremble, Bernadette slides him out of her mouth with a pop and glances at them smiling. "Bed?" she suggests. The couple nods and follows her to the room.

XXX

"Sheldon… Honey…" Penny whispers into his ear once they get inside her bedroom, "Take her clothes off."

Sheldon shivers visibly as his girlfriend lies on the bed, watching the pair in front of her. He comes behind Bernadette and slowly pulls her zipper down while kissing the exposed flesh on her shoulder. She steps out of her dress, revealing her small black thong. When she reaches for her shoes, Sheldon stops her with a gentle hand on her back, "Leave them on", he demands with a smirk and bites at her bottom lip fiercely, grabbing the back of her thighs and lifting her off her feet.

He takes them to the bed, never stopping his kisses and lies on the sheets beside Penny with her on top of him. Bernadette tore her mouth from his, panting heavily and locks eyes with her friend. "You two are very hot together…" Penny says, rubbing her folds steadily, "I could watch you all night," she completes.

"Just watch?" Bernadette pouts playfully at her, "You can do more than watch," and in a swift move, she places her head between Penny's legs, sucking her clit and finger-fucking her at the same time. Penny groans aloud, barely noticing how Sheldon kneels on the bed, his dick just a few inches from her face and raises his eyebrows at her flirtatiously. She wastes no time in putting his penis into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the rigid flash. "Oh, Penny…" he moans while running his fingers through Bernadette's hair with slow strokes.

After a few minutes, Penny let go of his shaft, whimpering repeatedly, "Yes… oh fuck yes…" staring at Bernadette as her climax approaches, "Bernad… SHIT!" and her hips shakes wildly when she reaches her peak. Penny closes her eyes, gasping for breath, the aftershocks still vibrating through her body while Sheldon kisses her neck soothly. "Holy crap…" she whispers and Bernadette peels her thong off before pecks her lips again.

Penny sits up, noticing how his shaft is throbbing, leaking pre-cum against his skin, a sign of his imminent orgasm. She reaches for a condom on the nightstand and rolls it down his length silently. Bernadette observes her actions while kissing Sheldon softly, her tongue twirling against his in a very erotic way, his fingers dancing against her stiff nub. "There," Penny murmurs, "Fuck him, gorgeous" she instructs, propping herself on her elbows.

Bernadette lies on the bed, feeling his weight on her body and with one deep thrust he plunges into her tight, waiting heat. She moans and holds him close, scratching her nails down his sweaty back, wrapping her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his backside, making him wince and growl with pleasure. He laps at Bernadette's nipples, lightly biting them as their rhythm speeds up. "Fuck… fuck… you're so big… so hard…" she groans while Penny kisses her and Sheldon over and over for minutes. "P…Penny, Bernadette… I'm close…" Sheldon stammers, slowing down his thrusts, holding tight to the shred of control he still has. Penny slides her hand between their bodies, finds Bernadette's slippery clit and rubs it in small circles, turning the short blonde into a mess of whimpers. "Don't stop… don't… ohhhhhh… oh my God!" she cries out and Sheldon kisses her mouth to muffle her high-pitched sobs while her walls clench around his cock one last time. He clutches at the sheets drawing them into his fists, knuckles turning white, driving harder into her, faster and deeper. Right before his orgasm hits, he mouths "I love you" to Penny and comes with a silent scream.

Penny brings her hand to her lips, licking her fingers clean, watching as her boyfriend and her friend recover their breaths. Sheldon pulls out of Bernadette and disposes the condom in the trash can, returning to the girls with a tired smile. He places himself between them as they rest their heads on each side of his chest. "That was wonderful… I'm still shaking a little," Bernadette chuckles and Penny caresses her cheek tenderly. Sheldon sighs and looks down at the blondes, who are kissing again, their touches becoming more frantic by the second. He gets out of bed and stares down at the girls with lust in his blue eyes. "Now it's my turn to watch." he says hoarsely, sitting on a chair besides the bed. Penny and Bernadette grin and share a look of understanding, roaming their hands over each other's bodies one more time.


End file.
